


A Heroes Duty

by Zom_B_Horde



Series: Miraculous goes Anime [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Poor Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Scout Regiment, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Time Travel, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zom_B_Horde/pseuds/Zom_B_Horde
Summary: After the defeat of Chat Blanc.Instead of being sent to the time she gives the gift to Adrien, Bunnyx loses control over her miraculous, resulting in Marinette being sent to the year 850. Soon discovering she no longer has Tikki, she meets the Scout Regiment.Will she make it out alive?How can she get back to the present?What happened to Tikki?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s), Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Miraculous goes Anime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Where am I???

**The year 850**

Marinette POV

Groaning in pain I open my eyes to see a blue sky, sitting up I called out to Tikki only to just be greeted by silence. Standing up I look more at my surroundings, where the hell am I? Is all I could think as I see that I am only surrounded by an empty land filled with many different types of trees, slowly feeling a panic start to come on I called out to Tikki, still being greeted by silence and that is when I noticed, my ears they feel empty. I was gonna question it until I felt the ground start to shake and looking around for the source.... Fear oh god so much fear had consumed me as I ran from this huge, weird, looking type humanoid monster, I dont know how long I have been running for but, I could slowly feel my legs began to get tired. 

\- time skip -

Collapsing to the ground, people wearing hooded capes held guns and swords at me. Near them stood a man who looked like he seen better days (note the sarcasm), was shouting at me in German, I tried my best to answer (lets just say that maybe Tikki began to teach her the many different types of languages in the world)but, it seemed like one thing went through one ear then just came out of the other. The people with the guns then shot at me! Dodging them successfully they were all preparing for the second round. 

Sadly I knew that this time they wont miss cause I'm to tired to defend myself, so closing my eyes I prepared myself for my oncoming death. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER HERE???" opening my eyes a group of people stood staring at me and at the others in front of that group stood a woman with an eyepatch over her eye and some how is still wearing glasses with it. 

Levi POV 

It was just supposed to be a nice lazy day today, until all of the fucking brats (mostly Eren), all wanted to go out, I tried I really did try not to go but, eyebrows insisted that it would be a great way to bond, and also forced me to let shitty glasses tag along. So after spending our time out we were going to head back to the scout regiment housing and as we did the sound of gunshots firing filled our ears, before I was able to stop her Hange began to run off to the direction the sounds were coming from. 

Now here we all are watching the same bastard who tried to kill Eren and his two friends, doing the same thing to a little girl that looks to be in her teens and dressed weirdly. Walking up for a better look I watch as she started to stare at all of us in confusion and gratitude. "So what the hell is going on?" I say loud enough to the point Hange and Kitz stop yelling at one another, thank god I did get them both to stop you couldn't even understand what they are saying. Instead of KItz answering my question it was Rico Brzenska, "We found her outside of the wall running from a titan and so we killed it then brought her in and to make this shorter than what it already is just like last time it turned to are you a titan or human?!"

Kneeling down I reach my hand towards the girl and she slowly begins to take my hand, helping her stand up I look at KItz and the others, "we'll take it from here now your all dismissed." He began to throw a tantrum but, I didn't care one bit as I lead the girl to the group, Hange falling not to far behind us. 

Marinette POV

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time! Laugh? Because the man was a bit on the short side and held the meanest looking glare, and cry? Because I actually get to see another day especially when I realized I'm to far away from home. 

They brought me to a nice, old looking place, the grumpy looking man and eyepatch lady brought me to a room where a man with hilarious bushy eyebrows sat at a desk filled with papers and a little tea set, "Levi, Hange explain yourselves?" the man questions the woman and guy next to me, and they began to tell them the version of their story before asking for mine. 

\- Time Skip- 

I now sat in my own room they had given me after the questioning and answering they gave me, earlier I said I didn't know whether to laugh or cry? Well I now know that I would just rather cry, you see I just found out I'm like thousand of years away from home and where I currently am is a real nightmare. But, as I felt a tear slide down my face I promise to myself and to TIkki I will find her and we will get out and back home. 

but for now this is just the beginning of my journey and I will survive it... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Miraculous Ladybug Time:**

No POV 

Alya sat her desk on her phone as she waited for Marinette to show up, every now and then she would look up to see if she will run in, blush at the sight of Adrien, and then make up an excuse for why she was late. But, with no sight of the blue headed girl made her start to worry. 

"Guys can you message Marinette and see if she replies back to any of you? She hasn't replied to me at all." After asking, everyone did the same and for the next couple of hours they would check their phones over and over as they awaited for the girl's reply. It was the last class of the day when during the lesson a worried Bustier entered with a sniffling Sabine being held close to her husband Tom, and behind them was Sabrina's father Officer Raincomprix. "I have Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-cheng with me, who would like to ask you all a few questions!" 

Everyone of the students walked out of the class, everyone that saw them could see their gloomy and teary eyed faces. 

**Attack on Titan Time:**

Marinette POV

I awoke hoping that I was in my bed, as I struggle to get up to go to school. But, that was what I woken up too...false hope. 

Hearing a knock on my door, I look up to see that it was a girl with a tray of food, "umm you missed breakfast and so I decided to bring you something to eat!" She was a short girl with shoulder length blonde hair, and wearing a longed sleeve button-up shirt, with greyish pants, and above the knee brown boots. The more I looked at her I was able to feel a powerful force that quickly went away when I looked at her more to see that she reminded me of Rose. "Thank you..." Reaching my hand out I take the tray away from her hands and began to eat what appears to be an oat meal like substance, bread, and cup of bland coffee. Once I was finished eating she was looking through the closet that was by the door and pulls out some clothes, "hopefully they fit to your liking?" grabbing them from her hand I see the shirt is a faded pink, and the pants were the same color as hers. 

-Time Skip- 

I left the room after I changed and was heading to the main room were the man with the eyebrows was at cause I need to ask him some questions and hopefully it will help me figure why Bunnyx power went haywire, if I can find Tikki, and lastly so I can figure out a way to go back to my time. Reaching the office I knock on the door and a moment second I was allowed to enter. 

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but I just have a few question that I was barely able to ask yesterday!!" 

"Hmm well feel free to ask and I'll try answer to the best of my abilities that I can!" I began to ask, "why is everyone dressed like how they are? what were that monster chasing me? Why was that man threatening me with a sword asking if I was a titan or human?" He gave me a weird look like as if he dealt with this before or something. "Miss-" "just Marinette please." "Of course Marinette, anyways before I answer your questions can you tell me where your from?" "I'm from Paris the year 2020 ( **I want it to fit in a real world time line so she is about maybe 16** ).

The look of confusion, yet hope crosses upon his face and I can hear him say in almost a whisper...

"humanity does have a future."  
  


Wait WHAT 

**Miraculous Ladybug Time:**

No POV

The class all sat a park (minus Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila) they all still held their gloomy expressions, Alya looked the worse even though Nino had his arms holding her close to him, "guys where do you think she's gone?" asked Rose. But she was given no reply hell they didn't even care if they get akumatized. 

But, unknown to them in a dark room filled with butterflies was Gabriel Agreste who was trying to transform and after a few tries and no luck he decided to ask Nooroo, the reply the kwami gave frightened him "Master, I'm afraid the Miraculous Ladybug is no longer in our existence, but is now in the past, I'm afraid we will all parish if it is not found or returned to the Ladybug of our time. 

On the other side of Paris was an old man who talks to his kwami both are in a panic "Wayzz I fear this maybe the end... Marinette please save us all. 

**Bunnyx:**

No POV 

Everything was wrong, everything was changing and going dark as the hero tried to fix her watch she could only hope Ladybug or her civilian side will be able to fix the time of place she was thrown into after the incident with Chat Blanc. 

She hoped before it was to late. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Attack on Titan Time**

Marinette POV 

After me and Mr. Smith got done talking he allowed me to roam around the building and as I did all I could do was just think to myself. So far he told me all the need to know basis of this time, how currently one of their soldiers was a half human half titan monster, which made me laugh until seeing his amused but serious facial expression. Then, I told him about my timeline except for you know being ladybug....

Anyways, my thoughts then went to Tikki and how I could find her. So many plans started to come to my mind, before I was suddenly down on a surprisingly super clean floor. About to panic and ask if the other person was okay.

My breath came to a sudden stop when I looked up to see a handsome guy possibly a year or two older than me, he began to help me and I stutter out, "I'm sorry!" Repeating it more than once until he told it was fine and to calm down and that is what I began to do, slowly breathing in and out. "I'm still sorry!"   
"Its fine, just as long as you are okay!! The name's Adam Kingsley and you are?" Blushing, "I'm Marinette. Its nice to meet you!" 

We began to hit it off as he lead me to meet all of his friends, until he began to introduce me to Historia, who stood with 4 girls and 6 boys. Smiling at Historia I say, "thank you! You know for the clothes and stuff." "No need to thank me." She says all shy. "Guys I would all like you to meet Marinette, Marinette this Historia, who you seem to have already met. Next, to her is Ymir and they are dating. Annie, and her girlfriend Mikasa, and the one who is currently arguing with the short boy is Sasha and her boyfriend Connie." 

Before he was able to say the next names, a boy with two toned hair, shave, into an undercut style, is suddenly in front of me and speaks in a flirtatious tone, "No need to introduce, the name is Jean (pronounced as John) but, you can just call me the man of your dreams." Huh so these types of guys are common after all! Before I could reply a boy laughs out, "seriously horse face, what are you trying to do scare the poor newcomer off already." Looking at the others the look of irritation and embarrassment crosses upon all their face except for the Annie and Mikasa girl, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!" Next, thing to happen was they started a fight, the girl Sasha, along with her boyfriend Connie was it, began to cheer them on and I am suddenly pulled to the side by Adam and before I could ask why he moved us. The sound of groaning then reaches my ears and I am shock to then see the short man from yester Levi, has Jean on the ground and the other guy under him with his foot on his back.   
  


"Kirstein, Yeager how many times must I fucking repeat myself for the both of you to stop with the unnecessary fighting... the both of you as punishment are to tend to the horses and their stables." The two guys are suddenly standing up and saluting the man who had turned away and is suddenly looking at me, "Marinette, correct?" "uhh yes sir!?" "If you would follow me I have some questions and would also like to get you prepared for your training!" 

Looking at Adam I give him a questioning look and I guess he knows what im trying to ask and nods his head as in im gonna be okay. Taking a deep breath I begin to follow the short man. 

Tikki POV 

Waking up, I felt something was wrong.. 

Calling out to Marinette, I was given no reply and that is when I finally began to adjust to my surrounding and panic instantly took over! No... No why here of all time places... My eyes settled onto a man with long blonde hair a light short beard looking for a way to get out I was able to see and opening before I hear his voice call out to me, "Tikki, my dear I need your power." Trying to fly away quick, I was thrown back by a powerful force, and a figure is standing over me, "didn't you learn your lesson from the last time? I am your master you obey me." 

Whimpering in pain all I could do now was pray that Marinette could save me. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Huge Time Skip**

Marinette POV 

It has been almost a whole month since I got here to the foreign world of hell, that day when the short angry man who was named Captain Levi had led my to his office where he began to explain all the test I must pass and a brief history of the boy Eren Yeager who I had a brief meeting with in the dining hall that Adam took me into. When Captain Levi talked about Eren that day I could see that he cared deeply or was actually in love with him... Anyways soon after he lead me to a room full of weapons and had me put on some straps and heavy but easy to carry and hold type of weapons, soon after telling me to keep it and use for practice. And so for the day I was given half of the test I have to get done and so far I passed each one. 

We called it quits when it was time for dinner and I was able to meet with the rest of the Scouts as they were called. Sitting next to Adam all we did was just talk and getting to know each other, he even told me that he will help teach me things. The next few days left me to train with Adam, Eren, Mikasa, and Levi and wow did Mikasa and Levi know how to fight. 

Today was my first day out on the field and to be honest I am a bit scared especially since the day before we were all pulled into a meeting. 

"Scouts, tomorrow we are heading out the walls to take back the land of Shiganshina, Eren Yeager holds the key, that will lead us to finding out about the Titans and sorry to say Queen Historia, you are not to try and force your way into joining us, oh and did I forget that I finally found out the Historia is a queen and let me tell you this I got to embarrass myself by freaking out and constantly kept bowing to her. 

.....

Fear filled my eyes as I watched Things getting destroyed, and soldiers getting killed, I was told to stay in the far back, Adam suck to my side the whole time, and so far we were able to at least kill 8 titans. It has been minutes since we last seen the others.

We all regrouped on top of a roof, Levi had just attacked Eren and is now in a fight with Mikasa, looking down I see the bodies of a severely burned Armin and injured Commander Erwin. Soon a decision was made that the choice would be up to Levi on who will live and who will die. 

The screams of a man begging for his life began to haunt me as I stood to the side being held by Adam. As Eren, and Mikasa hug a now half human, half titan Armin. 

… 

There wasn't really much in the basement of the home Eren used to live in, and it wasn't long before the clean up began and the celebration to reclaiming the wall started. "MArinette??" Huh looking up I start to look for who called my name seeing no one I was about to get back to work until a huge headache came over me making fall to my knees and the last thing that I saw was a panic Adam looking like he's calling for help. 

**Paris**

Adrien POV 

I currently pace around my room after leaving the others in park since Natalie came to pick me up. I was really worried about Marinette that I was searching the internet if she was seen or the last time she was seen, so far nothing and I decided to ask what did Plagg think. Getting no answer, I look to see a worried Plagg. "Plagg??" I say softly and waited for his reply... 

It took a few minutes before he got up and flew to me in panic, "transform right now and take me to the guardian!" Is all he says and not wanting to argue I did what he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Modern Day Paris**

Adrien POV

Transforming into Chat Noir I jumped out of my window and started making my way to the guardian's hideout which was just a massage parlor! Entering into the building I knocked on the door and was told to enter and I was greeted to a panicking guardian, releasing my transformation I watch as a fearful looking Plagg flew to the other kwamis,. 

"Master whats happening? Why are you all panicking?" I ask and he turns towards me, "Chat Noir, I fear we all may be doomed." "What do you mean by that master?" 

"Adrien, Ladybug is no longer in our time but, in a different one and if she can't make it back, I fear that history may come to our world depending which time she was sent to.. and I know I said your identities must remain a secret but, do to this I must tell you that Ladybug is..." Stepping back in shock, my back hits the wall as I heard him tell me 

"Ladybug is Marinette Dupain Cheng!!"

Marinette POV 

**Dream like state**

_Tikki..._

_Tikki... Where are you?_

**_I'm here Marinette! PLEASE you gotta save me!!!_ **

_TIKKI TELL me WHERE ARE YOU?_

**_Zeke Yeager!!_ **

**End of Dream**

Gasping awake I feel a bed under me and tears gather in my eyes as I began to sob, I wanna go home. It has been quite a while since I woke up and all I could be thinking about is the name Zeke Yeager and to me the last name seems familiar cause isn't Eren's last name. So lost in thought I never heard a knock on the door nor Adam calling out my name, until I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up at him as he looked at me with a worried expression, "Marinette! are you ok I've been calling your name out for the last few minutes!?" 

"I.. I'm fine just was thinking!" Looking away I feel the bed dip and then his arms wrap around me, "I was so scared when you just passed out." Huh, looking at him his expression was sad, "Adam, I'm not from here!" Looking down I stare blankly at my lap, "I was sent here after a mission cause of my best friend and crime fighting partner became a villain, I defeated him turning everything back to normal and when it was time for me to go back home something went wrong and I was sent to this whatever this time is. I'm scared that I'm gonna die here and everyone in my time wont even know I'm dead." 

I began to cry as he held me closer and tightly. After some time we ended up laying down next to each other on the bed, my head laid on his chest as he has his hand stroking my head it made me blush as I realized it made us look like as if we were a couple. "Marinette where are you from? Is it nice there? Do these damn monsters still exist there?" I heard Adam whisper to me.

"No they don't, in the future everything is perfect as it can be, I'm from a place called Paris, you would love it there especially at night when you see everything lit up so brightly, my parents they own a bakery its very popular, and what I'm about to tell you may sound weird and like its a lie but, in Paris I'm a superhero called Ladybug and I fight a villain who goes by the name Hawkmoth and my partner is named Chat Noir he's such a goofball who I consider my best friend." 

Looking up at him I find him staring down at me all I can see is the look of hope and the tear that slides down his face which made me reach up and cup his cheek before I moved my body up and slowly my lips and his met and it was like a spark no it was more than that... 

Lost in our own world we never heard a knock on the door which soon opened and we were greeted to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Pulling away fast and looking at the person we see that it was Hanji. "Ha! I was wondering when you two were gonna get together anyways its so great to see that you have finally woken Miss Marinette! Now if you can may you allow me to give you a check up and then the both of you can be on your way to the dining hall due to we are gonna give a moments of silences and figure out what are next mission is gonna be." 


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette POV

We fixed ourselves up after Hanji left. In the dinning room was everyone who lived during the fight, newcomers, and Eren next to his two friends Armin, and a pale looking Mikasa. What the hell caused that reaction to her. 

"Listen up you shitty brats before we start the meeting and other things of importance we are to take a moment of silence for the fallen soldiers, who risked their lives on the reclaiming of Wall Maria."... We all stood with an arm behind our backs, our legs put together, and a hand over on our chest and stood there for almost a full minute before being told to take a seat at the tables. 

Hanji then went into the center as Levi moved to the back, "For some of you who might or might not know me I am Hanji and from now on I am your new Commander! Eren Yeager came to the front." I looked at Eren who makes his way to the front "Eren, state your position? Titan abilities? And what we are up against?" 

I blocked out everything that I had already known about and all I can think about was the name Yeager. 

It was over ten minutes before Hanji went and started talking again! "Now as we prepare for our new mission you are all to train like never before cause we aren't just fighting titans anymore we are fighting humans to! But, our main target is Zeke Yeager... Any questions?" I raised up my hand. 

"Yes Marinette?" "If you dont mind me asking where, is his area of location?" I can see the look of hesitation like as if she didn't want to say it to early but in the end I get my answer, "When we are fully prepared we are to cross the ocean and into a territory called Marley!" Sitting back down all I can now think is I got to get there sooner than later but how. 

Eren POV 

I looked at Marinette and I can see that look of determination and stupidity that I see on my face almost everyday myself. Somehow I felt like I'm involved in a way. 

Anyways... 

It was after dinner that I was suddenly called into Levi's office. After making my way there I knock on the door and hear a muffled come in, Entering I was greeted to Levi next to a book case, "you wanted me Captain?" He didn't answer me instead just went putting the book back into the shelf and walking to his desk sitting down. 

**WARNING**

"Eren are you doing ok?" Asked Levi. Giving a questioning look, "yeah! I'm fine why do you ask?" "Just making sure! Also Eren?" He paused, got up and began walking towards me, I slowly start to move back until my back connected with the door, "uh Captain w-what are you-" I never got to finish the last part of my sentence as his lips connected with mines.

Caught off guard he pulls away and I look into his eyes all I can see is love, pain, and hope. I never gave him the chance to speak before I pull him back into the kiss, it was magical even has we started to move back to desk, him flipping us around so his lower half is between my legs. His hands started to touch my body, lifting my shirt up, his hands felt cold against my skin even has he pulled away and started to trail kisses down to my neck "ah Captain?" I moan out. 

Moving my hands down I start to try undoing his pants only to stop as a knock came to the door and just like that we stopped and started fumbling to fix ourselves.

**WARNING END**

Marinette POV 

I knocked on the huge door, I was able to here some fumbling and then a come in. I tried my hardest not to blush or laugh as I open the door to see his and Eren's slight disheveled look, "What brings you here?" Asks Levi.

"I'm sorry to intruded sir but I would like to discuss about the upcoming mission between us and Marley!?" Eren, looked at me with confusion while Levi looked at me with curiosity, "what is there you want to discuss?"

....

"The person Zeke Yeager is my ticket to going back home...!"  
  



	7. Not a Chapter

Dear Readers, 

I have decided to rewrite the whole thing due to the way I made this made it come out more jumbled up together.  
So for the time being I would be discontinuing this until further notice. 

Thank you all for reading and at least liking this story.


End file.
